Shadows From the Past
by misskekespn
Summary: Kurt wants to know why Remi hates him so much, but his life turns upside down he discovers. (Yes, I did not think much of the synopsis because I want them to read and draw their own conclusions)
1. Bad Feeling

Shadows from the past

"Why do you hate me so much !?

"You destroyed my life!"

\- As? I do not understand, Jane!

"Stop pretending you do not know, Kurt Weller!" I'm not her anymore. Jane is dead!

\- Okay! I realized for some time that you've got the memories back, but that does not mean you're not Jane.

"You're a fool in love." I have no memory of being Jane.

\- What? he asks in surprise and desperation.

"That's right, I do not remember being her and all this time I've pretended. She smiles, pleased with the pain in his eyes. "Do you know the sacrifice I had to make to kiss and hug you?" I despise all that you are.

\- You can not be serious. - He refuses to accept.

"You destroyed me, I hate you." she throws him in the face.

"What did I do so bad for you to hate me so much?" You're my wife, Jane! I love you. he says, his choked voice hurting his throat.

"Do not come with" I love you "because I do not believe anything you say. I learned this the hard way.

"I still do not understand what you're talking about. He approaches her, but she recovers immediately. "Let's talk, Jane, please ..."

\- STOP CALLING ME FROM JANE, THIS IS NOT MY NAME! She shouts irritably. "Accept Weller, I'm not her."

He stares at her, the woman in front of him is definitely not his Jane, the woman he loves and would give his life for hers.

"I need to understand what's going on, Remi. He tries to approach her one more time and she smirks when he calls her by name.

She stares at him trying to decide whether to throw the cards on the table or leave him a little more in the dark, after all one day he would have to know.

"I'm trying to decide if I'll tell you what happened ... Maybe because it's something that destroyed me, I think it's going to destroy you too, considering the" right "man you are. "She walks around talking to him, but like she's talking to herself."

Kurt breathes deeply rubbing his hands over his face trying to control the wave of anger that struck him with the debauched form that Jane is leading this conversation.

"Can we please talk like civilized people?" He asks her to roll her eyes. "Please, Remi, I just want to understand why all this hatred is against me. Like it or not, I'm your husband. He sits on the end of the sofa and expects her to do the same.

She laughs unwillingly, but sits on the other end keeping as far away from him as possible.

"All right, Weller, I'll tell you everything. She takes a deep breath and looks at him seriously. "We did not know each other three years ago.

\- Okay, now I'm really confused.

"Do not interrupt me, Weller, I do not have the patience for you.

"Stop talking to me like that, is not it enough that my wife hates me?" It does not come into my head and it's killing me. Do not you feel any empathy at all? He lets go.

I can not believe you're saying that. - she says. "Okay, I'll take it that you do not know what I'm talking about ... yet.

"Thank you for your consideration!" He scoffs.

"Will you let me talk?"

\- Continues. - he says.

"We've known each other for nineteen years.

\- This is impossible! - he says. - You are deliring.

\- That's enough! - she screams. "Are you going to let me talk or am I going to have to gag you?"

"I need a drink, can you hold on a second?" He goes out to the minibar and picks up the wisky bottle. "Now you can talk."

"As I was saying, we've known each other for nineteen years. I'd had a fight with Shepperd and went out for a bit to relax. Roman wanted to come after me, but I punched him and ran. I began to walk and walk aimlessly and at one point I distracted myself and crossed the street without looking to the sides, that's when an idiot made the red light and ran me over.

\- Let me guess this idiot was me?

\- Yes!


	2. Discovery

\- I'm very confused, how is this possible? He asks irritably.

\- I'm losing my temper, Weller let me continue, stop interrupting me! She shouts at him.

\- Okay! He shouts back nervously. "I'm sorry, I should not yell at you." He says regretfully of his act.

"I do not care, Weller. She takes a deep breath before continuing. - you were used by, Shepperd as a guinea pig, you were the first to receive zip.

\- What? He says in surprise. "That's a lie, it's some dirty, sick game to tinker with my head.

\- Not! That's the truth, you volunteered. She says looking at the lost window in her memories. - I remember.

\- I would never do that. He says angrily. "I would never join a group of terrorists."

"You're a bastard, Weller. Remi stands up and stares at him. "I remember you volunteering, you did not think twice. As soon as Shepperd announced that he needed someone in the FBI you were the first, you loved her attention.

\- This can not be happening. - he says. "It can not be true you and she combined all this, you want to destroy me.

\- I hate you! - she says.

\- Because? He rebuts. "What did I make you hate me so much?"

"You know, Weller, fate is a very funny thing indeed. She smiles mockingly. "You volunteered to get the ZIP and infiltrate the FBI, I'm only returning it in the same coin now that I have recovered my memories. I only regret having married you.

"You keep talking those damn things I do not understand and it does not get to where I want Remi. He stands up and stares at her. "What the hell did I do to you?"

She closes her eyes tightly and clenches her fist trying to control her breathing.

\- You abandoned me. She says now, staring at him with hatred on her face.

\- What? I do not understand Remi, speak at once!

"We were in a relationship and you abandoned me to infiltrate the FBI. - she says.

\- You got to be kidding me. He takes a sip of his whiskey.

\- You left me and did not even look back, I loved you, but then I realized that this feeling I had for you was not reciprocal and .. and .. - she takes the bottle from his hand and takes a sip from her back not to face it.

\- Which is? He asks, puzzled.

\- I was pregnant! - she says bitterly turning immediately and staring at him with hatred leaping from her eyes. "I told you the day before you abandoned me." You're a great actor, when I told you, you hugged me and said that you loved me that we would have our baby and take care of it together.

\- Stop! Stop! - he screams. "This can only be a nightmare, it can not be happening. I would never leave the woman I love and even pregnant.

\- But you did! She shouts back. "And you did not feel bad about it either." When Shepperd announced the plan and asked about a volunteer, you were by my side and when I heard your voice saying I accepted, I could not believe that the man I loved .. the father of my baby was leaving me that destroyed me, Weller, and that's why I hate you. Is that what you wanted to know, satisfied?

"I ... I can not believe this. He says with tears in his eyes. "I'm not that kind of person.

\- After the ZIP you had the chance to start over. She says, still on her back. "A few years later, Shepperd had the brilliant idea of erasing my memory and sending me to you, to seduce you and make you stand by me on this plan to restart the country. But she was wrong you became another person or the person who was already I do not know anything else.

\- Wait! You did not tell me the most important thing I really want to know. He takes her arm delicately and makes her face him.

\- It is what it is? - she asks.

"Our baby, where are you?" He wanted to know.

\- My baby! and ... I do not know, Weller. She stutters. "I do not even know if he's alive, and that's his fault too."

\- Oh my God! What happened? He asks worried, getting closer to her.

\- Even when you left me, I still had my baby to take care of and I clung to him with all my strength I was feeling like an idiot and used by you and when I started to feel the small kicks in my belly I would say "vai everything is fine, you and I are together and nothing will separate us, "but unfortunately Shepperd had plans for me and my baby as well.

\- Our baby! He says angrily. - What did she do? He asked his clear blue eyes now becoming a little darker, conveying anger.

"Now is our baby?" You did not think of it when you left. She spits the words in his face. "Shepperd would take me to the doctor for the monthly appointments, then ask to be alone with the doctor, I would talk to him about things I do not know, and even the sex of our baby I could not know, she wanted to deprive me of everything only after I could understand your goal.

\- Remi look at me! - he asks. "What did she do to our baby?"

Remi took a deep breath before looking at him sadly, for talking about his baby was a delicate point. She continued where she left off ignoring his question.

\- Every month my belly was growing and the kicks were increasing and I was happy despite everything I still had a piece of you in me, and one day at dawn I woke up very thirsty and when I got up the bed was totally soaked, I thought I had wet the bed I felt ashamed, I changed the sheets I went to drink water and then I went back to sleep, but a few minutes later I started to feel many strong pains, but I did not want to call anyone I continued lying down and the pains increasing and with a absurd frequency, I could not take it anymore and I screamed. Shepperd quickly appeared and looked at me and smiled, and for the first time in many years I felt fear. Remi wipes the tears from her eyes without permission.

\- What did she do? - Please, tell me.

"I'll tell you everything, Weller, now there's no reason to hide anything. Remi says with more controlled anger, knowing that he would suffer as much as she did. "Shepperd had everything prepared, paid a doctor and nurses to help with childbirth. I was totally scared and did not have you to support me, Shepperd was by my side the whole time did not say anything just watched the doctor work and when I moaned in pain she would look at me and smile, when the doctor said that she was arriving the time stood beside me and nodded to the doctor. I did it and it hurt and it hurt and I just wanted you with me to hold my hand and say that everything would be fine, and when the doctor said "push as hard as you can" I just thought I would see my baby's face that I I would take care of it and not let anything happen, I did as he asked, I pushed as hard as I could and a few seconds later I heard the baby's cry, stretched my arm so I could hold it, but the doctor looked at me and then stared at Shepperd and she nodded no, then I panicked and started screaming to let me see my baby, but she had already taken it and left the room and I never saw it again.

\- What? He says with tears in his eyes. "She took our baby and you do not know where?"

\- Yes! She took my baby and I could not even see her little face. She glared at him and took another swallow in the whiskey bottle she still held.

\- What about Roman? Why did not you stop her? Where he was?

"She locked Roman in the room so I would not stop her from taking my baby.

\- Our baby. - he says.

Remi stares at him and squeezes his eyes shut.

"You did not do anything to find him?" He asks accusingly.

"I did everything I could to find him, but I had just given birth without strength, I could only cry. When I recovered enough I tried, searched for documents, traveled countries, I looked for the doctor who did my birth to at least find out the sex of the baby, but he had probably disappeared Shepperd had killed him. I did everything and when I could not, I enlisted in the army and the rest of the story you already know.

\- We'll find him. He says convict.

"If I have not been able to find you sooner how do you think we'll do it now?" She countered.

"Before you were alone, and now you have me. - he says.

"Great thing, Weller, I do not want to hope again. It's been ages since he's grown up.

\- Remi I know there should be some evidence about the baby we just need to look for, please let me help. He pleads.

"It hurts me, does not it?" - she says.

"It hurts me too."

\- You do not know what it says, I carried my baby for nine months and when he was born I could not even see his face, I felt his kicks every day, it hurts .. I do not want to deceive myself again Kurt! - She says her first name without realizing it.

"We'll find him, I swear on my life, Remi. He holds her free hand and caresses his fingers.

She spots her hands together for a few seconds and then releases his.

"Do not make promises you can not keep one day you promised me you'd never leave me and at the first opportunity you did. She glares at him.

"I believe there must be an explanation for this, since you say we were in love."

"You faked it all the time," Shepperd told me.

"She may have lied to you."

\- Not! I saw how you volunteered you were happy to be a part of her plan.

"Have you ever thought that she might have thanked me?" All she does is with a purpose.

"I do not think she forced you."

"Only time will tell." He says and heads out to the kitchen. - I will prepare dinner.

\- I'm not hungry. She says and walks toward the bedroom.

Arriving at the bedroom she runs to the bathroom and locks herself, takes off her clothes and throws herself in the shower, letting the water fall on her head, seizes the noise of the water and cries softly.


End file.
